


CO SIĘ Z NAMI STAŁO?

by nancythewitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Family Issues, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancythewitch/pseuds/nancythewitch





	CO SIĘ Z NAMI STAŁO?

Castiel nerwowo bębnił palcami o blat stołu. Siedział w kuchni już od ponad godziny. Od rana przygotowywał się do tego uroczystego wieczoru. Wstał tego dnia bardzo wcześnie, zrobił ogromne zakupy (pokłócił się przy tym ze sprzedawcą jednego ze sklepów, który próbował mu wmówić, że zabrakło ciasta), wysprzątał cały dom na błysk, ugotował porządny obiad i…czekał. I czekał, i czekał, i czekał. Tamtego dnia wypadała piąta rocznica jego ślubu z Deanem. Na tę okazję ubrał swoją najlepszą koszulę w kratę, ciemne rurki (Dean zawsze mówił, że wygląda w nich zjawiskowo, jednak Castiel nie był o tym przekonany) i nawet postawił włosy lekko na żel. Chciał, żeby ten dzień był wyjątkowy, by należał tylko do nich.  
Lecz wciąż czekał, i czekał, i czekał.  
Zegar wiszący nad drzwiami kuchennymi wybił godzinę dwudziestą. Cas westchnął i przetarł zmęczoną twarz dłońmi. Dean miał wrócić z pracy dwie godziny wcześniej. A nadal go nie było.  
Castiel wiedział, że coś się zepsuło między nimi. Znali się od sześciu lat. Być może to jest przyczyną? Może zbyt szybko zdecydowali się na ślub? Dean każdego dnia zapewniał Casa, że kocha go ponad życie. Twierdził, że dadzą sobie radę. A Cas wierzył.  
W tamtym momencie przestał wierzyć.  
Na początku było niesamowicie – wspólne wypady do kina, posiłki, wieczory i namiętne noce. Niestety wszystko zaczęło powoli zanikać rok wcześniej. Pewnego letniego dnia, Dean, niczego na początku nieświadomy, odebrał telefon od lekarza z kliniki św. Kazimierza. Jego młodszy brat, Sammy, od kilku lat zmagał się z rakiem. Tamtego ranka przestał walczyć.  
Dean się załamał. Cas wiedział, że jego ukochany darzył brata wielkim uczuciem. Wiedział, że blondyn cierpiał, lecz nie spodziewał się, że odbije się to także na ich związku. Kilka tygodni po śmierci Sammy’ego Dean przestał sypiać z Castielem w jednym łóżku. Po jakimś czasie wrócił, jednak i tak wisiała pomiędzy nimi głucha cisza. Cas wolał zachować milczenie, bo wiedział, że słowa niczego by nie zmieniły.  
Teraz żałował swojej decyzji. Może jeżeli by się odezwał, to wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej? Czy potrafiliby rozwiązać ten problem wspólnie?  
Rozważania Castiela przerwał dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Mężczyzna zerwał się na równe nogi, jednak nie skierował w stronę przedpokoju. Znów czekał.  
Po chwili drzwi kuchenne uchyliły się lekko. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Dean. Miał na sobie koszulkę z logiem Metalliki i ciemne dżinsy. Na jego widok Casowi stanęła niewidzialna gula w gardle. Dean nadal wywoływał na nim duże wrażenie mimo, że tak dobrze go znał. Ale w tamtym momencie kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć blondynowi w twarz wszystko, co mu leży na sercu. Miał ochotę podejść do niego i wykrzyczeć to, jak bardzo go zranił. Miał ochotę przycisnąć go do ściany, a potem własne usta do jego warg i całować, aż straciłby oddech. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się i powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze, że wszystko się zmieni. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć słów, których sam nie był pewien.  
Niczego nie był pewien.  
Nie był pewien nawet momentu, kiedy jego usta otworzyły się i wypłynął z nich potop słów.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie. Od ponad godziny siedziałem na tyłku i wpatrywałem się w drzwi, mając nadzieję, że w końcu się otworzą. Zrobiłem obiad, posprzątałem, wszystko tylko po to, by czekać na ciebie, byś łaskawie wrócił z pracy. Czekałem aż zdecydujesz się stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz. Czekałem od śmierci Sammy’ego. Czekałem aż odetniesz się od przeszłości i zaczniesz żyć dalej. Nie odzywałem się, bo tego nie chciałeś. Robiłem wszystko, byś nie cierpiał. Byłem naprawdę cierpliwy. Leżałem obok ciebie w łóżku, lecz czułem się jakby coś stało pomiędzy nami. Każdego dnia czekałem cierpliwie w salonie na to, aż zdecydujesz się wyjść do mnie i porozmawiać. Każdego wieczoru wchodziłem do sypialni i widziałem, że cię nie ma. Nawet dzisiaj, w dzień naszej rocznicy, wciąż czekam. Choć stoisz przede mną. Czekam, aż zaczniesz żyć. Czekam, aż powiesz, że mnie kochasz, albo, że to koniec. Dean, nie chcę dłużej czekać, to mnie wykańcza.  
Wraz z ostatnimi słowami po twarzy Castiela zaczęły płynąć słone łzy. Mężczyzna nie miał siły dalej udawać, że to wszystko go nie obchodzi. Chciał, żeby Dean zrozumiał, że raniąc siebie, ranił także Casa.  
\- Cas, ja… - wyszeptał Dean zaskoczony. Chłopak stał nadal na swoim miejscu, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić.  
Po kilku sekundach, które zdawały się być wiecznością, blondyn podszedł do bruneta i niemal rzucił się w jego objęcia. Zaskoczony Castiel na początku stał sztywno, jednak po chwili skierował dłonie na plecy ukochanego i zacisnął je na materiale jego koszulki. Tak długo na to czekał. Na jeden pieprzony uścisk. Na znak, że jeszcze nie jest za późno.  
\- Dean, co się z nami stało?  
Winchester schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Castiela, jakby bał się, że gdy otworzy oczy, to wszystko zniknie. Że znów będzie sam. Że kolejny raz sobie nie poradzi.  
\- To wszystko moja wina, przepraszam.  
Blondyn wplątał prawą dłoń we włosy bruneta i zaczął cicho płakać. Zrozumiał, że gdyby nie on, ta sytuacja nigdy nie miałaby miejsca. Nie powinien unikać pomocy Castiela. Nie powinien zamykać się w sobie.  
Cas odsunął Deana od siebie na parę milimetrów po to, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie. Brunet poczuł ulgę spoglądając w zielone tęczówki ukochanego. Widział w nich to, czego nie posiadały przez długie miesiące – miłość, zaufanie i radość. Wiedział, że od tej pory miało być lepiej. Wszystko miało się ułożyć.  
\- Kocham cię Dean i nigdy nie przestanę. Naprawimy to, co zniszczyliśmy. Tylko już nigdy nie każ mi czekać.


End file.
